Five Nights At Nintendo World
Five Nights At Nintendo World is a horror game in a new series of games made Men in Black Corporation, named Women In White Investigations. The plot involves Lindsay, Valerie, Melissa, and Amity starting a rescue service for animatronics, and saving animatronics from an abandoned Nintendo attraction being their first mission. Plot After solving a mystery about Chef going missing, the 4 girls realize they have a talent for rescuing animatronics. Funded by Merle, they get their own paranormal investigation hotline and building. Someone calls about strange things coming from an old animatronic palace called Nintendo World. They go to investigate for 1 night, rescuing any animatronic they find. Gameplay You play as one of the four women, trying to save animatronic characters, by repairing them, trapping them, or destroying them. Each one is equipped with a set of EMP-based weaponry to disable animatronics, and a set of weaponry for taking down security guards. The goal is to save all animatronics from a life of permanent abandonment using Disassemblers, small devices that store an animatronic by expansion and de-expansion. Animatronics Mario The main attraction that used to help kids defeat Bowser. He is saved by saving all other Super Mario Brothers animatronics. He is playblee. Luigi The sidekick of Mario; he helps you in the game by informing you about animatronics. He helps you once Peach is repaired. Bowser The boss of the Super Mario Brothers attraction. He is the first boss in the game, and is very easy to defeat. The castle is very hard to navigate, though, and you need the Magic Whistle, given to you Rosalina. He has Peach's Head. Peach Peach is found with her head missing, and once you repair her, she opens the door to the Metroid attraction. Rosalina Rosalina is found on a planet, with Luma. Once you get to her, she'll give you the Magic Whistle. Samus Samus is found with her suit mangled, and once repaired, she'll give you the Laser Whip that disables animatronics. Becomes playable if you rescue Baby Metroid. Baby Metroid The Baby Metriod is found along with a spare part to fix Samus. If you grab it, you fight Ridley, but Samus will be happy you brought him and will become playable. Ridley Ridley is a boss you must fight if you grab Baby Metroid. He's tough, but if you beat him, he helps you later in the game. Kirby Kirby is found in the Kirby Adventures attraction. He helps you by swallowing enemies as you walk through the animatronic attraction. He can use one familiar to help you out. Meta Knight Meta Knight is found early in the attraction, leading the Halbert around the giant theme park. Get to it, and once you beat him, Meta Knight's Sword is unlocked for use by Lindsay. After being defeated, he takes you to the Star Fox attraction. King Dedede The large king can be found in his castle, in an area. Once you beat him, Amity will get his hammer, and he will walk away in shame. Convince him he's not a total failure, and he'll help you by smashing enemies. 02 Found under Dedede's castle, 02 will fly you anywhere you need to go once you free him. Heavy Lobster Heavy Lobster, once found and beaten in the Halberd, becomes a vehicular weapon for use by control by Amity. He appears in his golden state, and can be beaten using a Paintball Gun found in the room you fight him in. Link Link is found in the Legend Of Zelda attraction. Help him find the Master Sword, and the weapon, along with the bow, becomes a use for Melissa. He helps you find the other LoZ animatronics. Kaepora Gaebora The owl from Legend Of Zelda, he informs you about Zelda found in the Great Tree. He speaks for a long time, like the game he's from, and will be an assist character ingame. Lindsay will remark about how annoying he is. Ganon Ganon is found inside the tree looking for Zelda. He helps you through the place by fighting enemies alongside you. He has the ability to heal, so it's recommended you kill enemies to gain loot, as health isn't a problem. Zelda She is found possessed by a shadow force, later revealed to be Meme. Destroy then repair her, and she will give Valerie the ability to shift into an alter ego, named Swift. Wii Fit Trainers The Wii Fit Trainers will help you through some of the attractions. They are found in the Aerobics Area, training. Star Fox Fox, Slippy, Peppy, and Falco are all found in a crashed ship. Fix them, and they'll say 'Something' brought them down. They'll fly with you to a planet in the attraction. Toad Toad is found on the planet, with his hat missing. Find it, and he'll say he knows where Wario, Mouser, King Wart, and Wolf are; in the Donkey Kong 75M attraction. King Wart Once beaten with Wolf, Mouser, and Wario, he will surrender. He joined them to gain a position of power in the abandoned place. Mouser Once beaten with King Wart, Wolf, and Wario, he surrenders and gives you a Babomb Launcher for Lindsay. He joined them to be able to be rich. Wario He will willingly surrender once you beat the group he formed. He gives you a ride to the Final Destination attraction. Originally, Wario wanted to form a society in the abandoned Nintendo World, but the group he hired wanted a dictatorship. Wolf Wolf wanted work as an assassin, but the group was beaten by the WiW. He surrenders once the group Wario formed is beaten. Mario Head Found in Final Destination, Mario Head will start advising you about the scrapped attraction he is in. Also a great ally for attacking enemies. Master and Crazy Hand In extreme disrepair, these two hands are given new life when Lindsay recreates them into Right and Left, two new animatronics that she can control. A great use, the hands can knock enemies back and destroy walls. Telehead A huge TV set with two big arms to move around with, Telehead is the final boss of the game. Once beaten, you can decide to trap or kill him. Either way, you leave the attraction, with all animatronics saved. Trapping Tele is the canon way to go. Enemies Endoskeletons Typical enemies that are easy to beat. Cannon fodder. They drop little bits of money. Goombas Enemies of the Mario Bros. attraction. Can be stopped by being jumped on. They drop money. Koopa Another enemy type found in the Mario Bros. attraction. Knock them out of their shell with EMP weaponry. Drops money and Koopa shells. Barrots Endoskeleton parrots; they are hard to hit, and they waste ammo by being hard to target. They are weak, so land one lucky shot and you're fine. They drop money and rarely, Wings. Townspeopele Humanoid animatronics that will attack with torches, pitchforks, and sickles. They drop their weapons, and money on death. Spineies Avoid stepping on these, or you will fly into the air, taking damage. They drop nothing. Possessed Endoskeletons These are stronger than regular endoskeletons, and they do more damage. They drop souls and money. Suits These are themed as whatever attraction they are in. They warp around, doing lots of damage. Be careful fighting these. They drop Suit Patches and money. Shadows These slowly make their way to a player, doing tons of damage and causing dizziness. They drop Souls. Items Suit Patches These are used to create armored suits for members of the WiW. Souls Used to create weapons. Wings Used to make flying suits. Koopa Shells Used to make the Koopa gear. Bosses Bowser Bowser is beaten the same way he is beaten in the original Mario Bros. game; you need to touch the axe at the end of the bridge. Avoid Bowser, and you win. Ridley Ridley is an optional boss in the Metroid attraction, and appears once you grab Baby Metroid. Avoid his dives, use EMPs to being him down, and then use Lindsay's Baseball Bat to damage him. Once you win, you trap him In a Disassembler. Meta Knight A fight between Melissa and himself, Meta Knight moves fast and attacks often. You have to quickly move around and fight him in the small amount of time you have to attack him. Every so often, a sword fight between the two, by pushing the buttons on screen, will occur where you can really damage him. Telehead Very strong, you must shoot him when he drops from the ceiling and dives for you. Right and Left are a great help, as they can cause extreme damage. Every once in a while, an Endoskeleton will fly at one of the WiW, and if touched, they are paralyzed for the rest of the fight, so one must be very careful. Weapons Baseball Bat: A Lindsay weapon. Does moderate damage and has great knockback. EMP Launcher: All members of the WiW use these, that disables animatronics with little damage. Sword: A Melissa weapon. Does a ton of damage, but is slow. Broom: An Amity weapon. Does little damage, but you can whack enemies from far away. Knife:A Valerie weapon. Average damage and good knockback. Laser Whip: Usable by anyone, and has a far range and fair damage. Golden Sword: A Melissa weapon; creates tornados that sweep enemies. Flamethrower: Causes after burn; found randomly. Sniper Rifle: Target from afar. Found randomly. Axe: An Amity weapon that does more damage when hitting enemies in the torso. Right and Left: Lindsay's two animatronics that can knock enemies back, destroy walls, and carry the other women. Trivia -Credit to Gaomon332 for the idea of the Women In White. Category:Games -The WiW had a name change in development, but was never revealed to anyone except to a friend. -Interestingly, Mario, Luigi, Bowser, and Toad are voiced by their cartoon voices from the The Super Mario Brothers Super Show!. -Heavily inspired from Ghostbusters. -Valerie's alter ego, Swift, is based off Zelda's alternate form, Sheik. -This game originally was a real FNAF-like game, with sprites in the games files of a NES that was to a like Balloon Boy. The creator merged this idea with the WiW, and the game was formed. The NES Ballon Boy was scrapped though.